Paul
Paul is a model photographer, and a survivor of the last incident at the "House on Haunted Hill". He is also the love interest of Ariel Wolfe. Biography Paul worked for the same magazine as Ariel Wolfe (whom he fancied), photographing models. Return to House on Haunted Hill One day, when Paul hears that Ariel's sister Sara has shot and killed herself, he consoles the grief-stricken Ariel...who suspects that her sister's death was NOT a suicide. Accordingly, at Ariel's request, Paul helps her break into Sara's apartment to investigate Sara's death further. There, the two meet Dr. Richard Hammer; he tells them that Sara spoke with him before she died, and that she planned on returning with him to the Vannacutt Psychiatric Institute - in hopes of finding the Baphomet Idol. Paul and Ariel accuse Dr. Hammer of lying. As the pair leave in disgust, Hammer warns that there are people who may pursue them for information about the Baphomet Idol. Paul drives Ariel back to her house. Moments later, Desmond Niles arrives with a team of heavily-armed mercenaries he has hired. They kidnap Paul and Ariel, who are taken to the Vannacutt asylum on the coast of Los Angeles. While Desmond and most of his mercs enter the facility with Ariel, Paul stays outside with Samuel. Eventually, the ghosts in the building - impersonating Desmond - tell Samuel, over the radio, to enter the house; he does, bringing Paul with him. They hear screaming, and the facility goes into lockdown. Paul and Samuel travel to the house's lobby, where they meet up with Desmond and Company. Dr. Hammer and Kyle are there as well. When Ariel (having escaped the house) returns, she and Paul are happy to find each other unhurt. Ariel explains to Paul and the others that the facility is indeed haunted...and alive. Ariel, Paul, Kyle and Dr. Hammer capture Desmond and Michelle. Seeking an escape from the house, they discover that a sewer runs directly under the asylum's washroom. Ariel, Paul, Kyle and Dr. Hammer decide on locating a drain through which they can escape into the sewer. They make their way through the building towards the washroom, taking Desmond and Michelle with them. As they pass through the asylum's hydrotherapy room, Desmond and Michelle break free. They toss Kyle into the hydrotherapy pool and escape with Ariel's map of the facility. Ariel drops into the water after Kyle, only to find herself trapped in the pool with him. While Paul and Dr. Hammer rush to rescue them both, Kyle and Ariel are attacked by the ghosts of patients who met their demise in the pool. After Kyle sacrifices his life to protect Ariel from the ghosts, Hammer and Paul use a chain to pull her out of the water. The three survivors continue to the washroom; there they find a drain leading into the sewer, but are unable to remove the grate. Ariel then has another vision; she explains to Paul and Dr. Hammer that the Baphomet Idol is the heart of the house, that they must find and destroy it in order to leave. Paul, Hammer and Ariel travel to the asylum's crematorium; they follow a tunnel, hidden behind one of the furnaces, to a chamber where the Baphomet Idol is hidden. When the Idol proves impossible to destroy, Ariel decides on the next-best course of action: removing it from the house, by dropping it into the sewer through the washroom's drain. Ariel and Paul remove the statue from its organic altar...and, in doing so, alert the ghosts that the Idol is in danger. The threesome retreat for the crematorium, where they are attacked by ghosts of the asylum's tuberculosis patients. Paul is cut off from Ariel and Dr. Hammer, who are forced to leave him so they can purge the Idol from the facility. Paul flees from the ghosts back down the tunnel, where he is finally cornered. Just as the ghosts are about to slay Paul, Ariel expels the Baphomet Idol from the building. The ghosts attacking Paul cross over. Paul reunites with Ariel in the building's lobby; they share a passionate embrace/kiss, then exit the house and drive off in Desmond's car. Alternate Fate In one of the alternate endings in the unrated version of Return to House on Haunted Hill, when Paul is cornered in the heart of the house, the Nurse Ghost kills him by ripping his heart from his chest. Relationships Ariel Wolfe Paul had a crush on Ariel which she ultimately reciprocated. He expressed concern for her when they were separated in the asylum. He also tried to comfort Ariel when her sister Sara was found dead. Moreover, when Ariel was trapped in the hydrotherapy pool, he hoisted her out with a chain. Richard Hammer Initially, Paul and Ariel (correctly) suspected that Hammer was telling them much less than he knew regarding the recent death of Ariel's sister Sara. Hammer did, however, help Paul save Ariel from the hydrotherapy pool. Category:CharactersCategory:Return to House on Haunted Hill characters